CRÔNICAS SAXÔNICAS Contos Esparsos Dois
by Didi 'Oito Dedos
Summary: Agora os noruegueses entraram na guerra em favor aos saxões, contra dinamarqueses e outros noruegueses que se opusessem a eles. Idade Média. Baseado nas histórias de Bernard Cornwell.
1. 894 DC Haraldr Hárfagriser

* * *

INVERNO DE 894 DC

HARALDR HÁRFAGRISER

* * *

Ter vinte e cinco filhos era uma coisa normal, assim como ter o preferido dentre eles. Mas para ter vinte e cinco filhos de seis mulheres diferentes era preciso ter riquezas. O primeiro rei da Noruega, Haraldr Hárfagriser, era um homem rico, era um homem poderoso e seus filhos o amavam, mesmo alguns estando em segundo plano. Eu não conheci Haraldr Cabelo Belo, como era chamado, mas conheci três de seus filhos, e aquele a quem mais amava, o mais terrível de todos, diziam, era a sua imagem em perfeição.

Vou começar a história da metade, porque se eu explanar sobre toda vida de Haraldr se tornaria maçante, apesar de ele ter participado de algumas das batalhas mais sangrentas de que já ouvi falar. Depois disso, basta que eu fale que ele foi um homem bom para seu povo, foi um conquistador e um mantenedor da Noruega para os noruegueses. Também ajudou os dinamarqueses a encontrar novos lares e riquezas, e é por esse caminho que enveredo, porque diz respeito à Inglaterra, à Nortúmbria e à Irlanda, onde passei a maior parte da vida lutando. Haraldr, como já disse, tinha 25 filhos, dentre os quais, quatro eram mulheres. Metade de seus filhos reinava os pequenos reinos entorno da Noruega e mantinham o grande estado em paz. A outra metade servia a ele como comandantes ou servia a outros senhores noruegueses. Alguns desses senhores tinham amizade com senhores dinamarqueses e juntos saíam em busca de novos prados, encontrando-os nas costas da Irlanda e da Nortúmbria.

Dos 25 filhos de Haraldr, somente a dois ele dispensava atenção contínua. Haraldr amava derradeiramente a Eirik, o louro, tão belo, alto e forte quanto o pai, filho único da terceira esposa de Haraldr, a quem este era devotado e apaixonado. Eirik era ambicioso e um guerreiro formidável, um grande senhor de terras e o braço direito do pai. Haraldr amava também Kaetilla, a filha mais nova de sua quinta mulher, que nascera num dia negro e sombrio, debaixo de forte chuva, porque sua mulher havia saído para a campinha em busca de ervas para o outro filho que estava doente. No meio do caminho, um lobo apareceu, assustando a mulher, fazendo-a dar a luz no meio do nada. A criança nasceu escura como a noite, mas sobreviveu. Para muitos foi um mau agouro, mas Haraldr se encantara com a beleza da menina, muito diferente dos padrões habituais do local. E conforme a menina crescia mais bela ficava. Ela tinha a pele alva e os cabelos negros como a noite; olhos brilhantes e profundos, igualmente negros, que pareciam enfeitiçar quem os mirasse por muito tempo.

Dos filhos também, aquele com quem Haraldr menos se importava, que era quase sempre desprezado, era Haakon OBom, como os cristãos o chamavam.

É aqui que começa esta história.

Em 887, os noruegueses tinham se unido aos dinamarqueses para atacarem Wessex pelo sudoeste, conseguindo conquistar grande área saxônica, em especial, fazer fugir o rei Alfredo de Wessex, que afundou nos pântanos adentro em busca de um refúgio inatingível. Eu conhecia a fúria dos dinamarqueses, e tinha ouvido falar que os noruegueses eram tão furiosos e selvagens quanto eles. Ubba, o maior e mais poderoso dinamarquês que já existiu - e a quem matei por uma sorte do destino, ele escorregou nas tripas de um dos seus no campo de batalha e então eu lhe desferi o golpe mortal -, era um filho da mãe gigante, raivoso e matador de ingleses, apesar de supersticioso e cauteloso.

Agora surgiam histórias sobre um guerreiro ainda mais sanguinário, um norueguês, que carregava no peito e no escudo o desenho bem delineado de uma raposa à espreita. Enquanto Alfredo construía, em segredo, um forte próximo ao rio, soldados ingleses afirmaram ter visto o tal norueguês girando seu machado sobre a cabeça, instigando outros a atacarem. Mas com a fuga e a calmaria vinham histórias fantásticas de guerra sobre o inimigo, e talvez muitas delas nem fossem verdadeiras.

Estávamos em Wintaceaster, o forte para a família real foi bem construído, mas se os pagãos quisessem atacar, e atacassem com bastante homens e com esperteza, venceriam. Apesar de não gostar de Alfredo, eu tinha plena ciência de que ele era suficientemente inteligente para derrotar qualquer um que se pusesse em seu caminho, se tivesse homens para isso.

Eu estava constantemente em campo, vigiando, espionando os dinamarqueses. Antigos aliados de meu antigo senhor, Ragnar Ragnarson, um dinamarquês que me adotou quando eu era apenas um menino, estavam nas colinas, eu reconhecia seus brasões, e se eles soubessem que eu estava ali, com toda certeza teriam vindo até mim. Uns gostariam que eu lutasse ao lado deles, mas outros, outros iriam querer a minha pele, ou pior, a minha cabeça.

Eu nasci Uhtred Uhtredson de Bebbangurg, vivi Uhtred Ragnarson da Dinamarca e agora era Uhtred, a putinha de Alfredo de Wessex, porque eu estava ligado a ele por uma dívida. Por duas, na verdade, uma dívida de terras e outra de palavras, pois quando chegamos ao pântano com um punhado de homens, jurei protegê-lo e ele sabia que eu juraria, porque eu era orgulhoso e beligerante, como nenhum outro era. Alfredo não gostava de mim, eu não era devoto como deveria ser, mas precisava de mim, eu era um guerreiro, um guerreiro sanguinário que o defenderia, agora pelo juramento, até a minha morte.

Era o dia mais frio daquele inverno quando vi pela primeira vez o estandarte de uma raposa branca sobre um fundo vermelho. Tremulava logo acima da colina e parecia tão limpo quanto novo.

* * *


	2. PRIMAVERA DE 895 DC A Raposa e o Cavalo

* * *

PRIMAVERA DE 895 DC

A RAPOSA E O CAVALO

* * *

Os dinamarqueses tinham o conhecimento de que Alfredo se escondera em Wintaceaster, mas estavam mais interessados nos saques Wessex adentro, porque era certo que com todas as suas forças unidas, derrotar-nos-iam como se quebra um osso duplo de galinha para tirar a sorte. Eu os vigiava constantemente, tentando descobrir seus passos, mas a distância não permitia muita visão, e quando eu me aproximava um pouco mais, eles mandavam batedores para me receptar. É claro que eu não permanecia no local, mas mesmo assim eles instigam os seus contra mim, como que querendo briga. Eu sabia que os dinamarqueses eram cautelosos e inteligentes, ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, eles se preparavam e estudavam os acontecimentos para não caírem em emboscadas.

Fui eu quem avisou a Alfredo, o rei, que as tropas dinamarquesas retornavam à beira do rio e com isso, deixei os padres do rei apreensivos. Mas eles ergueram as mãos aos céus e oraram a Deus por um milagre. E o milagre veio em formato de conversação. Uma pequena comitiva, liderada pelo nobre do estandarte da raposa, cavalgou até a colina. Eram dez homens. Nós éramos quinze, mas apenas eu, Leofric, Alfredo, Beocca estávamos a cavalo, os outros onze soldados atravessaram os campos nos seguindo o pé. Havíamos parado a uns vinte passos de distância dos pagãos, que nos cumprimentaram com um meneio de cabeça.

Tinham organizado uma força especial, aqueles eram os homens mais altos e largos que eu já tinha visto e me senti apreensivo. Quem deles se aproximou foi o mais baixo e magro, mas era o que tinha a cota de malha mais brilhante dentre todas e das roupas, as mais belas e limpas. Podia não ser troncudo e de pescoço grosso, e também não ter as mãos brutas e dedos cheios, tinha pescoço delgado e longo; ombros largos proporcionais aos quadris; as mãos eram belas e os dedos longos e finos, mas nada disso fazia diferença quando Kaet Cantador desembainhava a espada. Sim, Kaet Cantador era seu nome, e não era um dinamarquês, embora falasse bem aquele idioma, era norueguês e vinha com um pedido que não era o de guerrear.

— _Eu sou Kaet Ranrikesson, venho em meu próprio nome falar com Alfredo de Wessex. Quem de vocês é Alfredo? - _ele falou com voz exigente em dinamarquês, supondo que alguém entre nós saberia o idioma.

Nenhum de nós se mexeu, acreditando talvez que seria uma bela emboscada para matar o rei. Então escoiceei o cavalo e me pus adiante de todos.

— _Sou eu. Eu sou Alfredo de Wessex. O que você deseja?_

Talvez fosse o tom da minha voz, talvez não, mas pareceu que Kaet não se convenceu de que eu era o rei. Minhas roupas não eram muito piores do que as do verdadeiro Alfredo, mas estavam cheias de lama.

— _E então? O que está esperando? -_ eu disse enquanto me ajeitava na sela. - _Está frio aqui!_

Aquilo pareceu revelar algo mais a Kaet e então ele se aproximou com o cavalo. Recuei alguns passos, mas então ele tirou a espada da bainha e atirou ao chão.

— _Estou buscando por Haakon, o bom. É como os ingleses o chamam. É meu irmão e preciso da ajuda dele._

— _Quer que lhe digamos onde estão nossos inimigos? - _falei rindo, mas ele deu de ombros.

— _Haakon é protegido de Athelstan..._

Então Alfredo se aproximou com o cavalo, balançou a mão para que eu não me preocupasse e fitou com curiosidade o norueguês.

— Peça a ele o que quer com Haakon - disse Alfredo a mim. Eu perguntei, mas Kaet não respondeu, apenas refez a pergunta, queria saber se havíamos visto Haakon. Alfredo se aproximou de mim e disse: - Meu primo Athelstan criou um menino chamado Haakon e se não me engano é dinamarquês. Mas poderia estar morto agora porque não sabemos como está a situação na Mércia.

— Mércia? - Kaet pareceu entender o que Alfredo dissera.

— _Não sabemos onde está Haakon. A última vez que tivemos notícias dele estava com Athelstan, na Mércia - _respondi e esperei que isso talvez nos levasse a uma trégua, já que o norueguês queria saber do irmão e não da guerra.

— _Talvez pudéssemos encontrá-lo - _um dos noruegueses falou, mas sem se aproximar de Kaet._ - Viajemos até a Mércia..._

— _Melhor não. E se esses aí nos armam uma emboscada? Já mentiram sobre quem era o rei deles descaradamente_ - Kaet falou ao homem, e se calou depois.

— _Se vocês nos dessem passagem, poderíamos mandar alguém até a Mércia - _eu disse, mas fui cortado.

_— Para buscaram aliados e nos retaliarem? - _Kaet foi cortante. - _Acho que não - _ele ia escoicear o cavalo, mas eu me adiantei e chamei a atenção dele.

— _Poderíamos ir juntos. Nós dois conseguiríamos o que desejamos: vocês notícias de Haakon e nós, aliados. - _Minha proposta não pareceu fazer grande efeito a Kaet, que esporeou o cavalo e retornou ao assentamento pagão.

Enquanto voltávamos à fortificação, Beocca me reprovava em alto tom, mas Alfredo permanecia taciturno. Parecia temeroso.

Na manhã do dia seguinte percebemos que Kaet e sua comitiva, representada pelo imponente estandarte, esperavam sob a colina onde nos encontramos no dia anterior. Cavalgamos até eles, Alfredo, Leofric, eu e mais dois soldados, armados até os dentes. Kaet não fez rodeios, falou assim que paramos os cavalos.

— _Vocês irão conosco até a Mércia - _e ele apontou para todos nós, mas acredito que falava de todos os nobres. - _Caso contrário, atacaremos seu forte e não haverá mais Alfredo saxão._

Sua franqueza nos deixou atônitos e Leofric gritou "_Podem vir, seus cagalhões!", _mas duvido que algum deles fosse capaz de compreender. Alfredo permaneceu calado, pensativo, enquanto Kaet continuou a falar.

— _Vocês não podem com nossas tropas, é só subirmos o rio e varreremos aquela paliçada. Perderão seus homens e não haverá reino para..._

— Nós estamos sem reino de qualquer forma e que garantia teremos de que não seremos assolados quando retornarem? - disse Alfredo.

Traduzi para Kaet e ele riu alto, os homens dele também.

— _Depois que retornarmos a história muda. Posso garantir que não sejam atacados enquanto estiver fora, somente isso -_ ele disse ainda com o sorriso nos lábios finos.

— _E eu o acompanharia somente para não sermos atacados por hora?_

— _Exatamente - _ele respondeu a mim coberto de arrogância. Senti-me humilhado, e tive vontade de sacar minha espada, Bafo de Serpente, e cortar-lhe a garganta.

Mas Alfredo interveio.

— Você até pode tentar nos atacar, mas duvido que com tão poucos homens vá conseguir. - Mentiu Alfredo. - Terá de esperar pelas forças de seus senhores dinamarqueses que estão por todo território saxão!

Eu traduzi.

— _Pois então esperarei - _ele respondeu, balançou as rédeas e as afastou. Mas pouco depois puxou as rédeas novamente, num movimento brusco, e o cavalo deu uma guinada, e então voltou a galope para parar bem perto de Alfredo. Os homens de nossa guarda ergueram as lanças e um dos homens de Kaet disse uma palavra que não entendi, fazendo o seu senhor recuar alguns passos. - _Você tem sua família sob seus braços! - _gritou Kaet, e voltou para seu assentamento.

Naquela noite Alfredo me chamou. E chamou outros dois senhores de terras que tinham chego ao nosso forte havia alguns dias.

— Seria uma ótima oportunidade para conseguirmos nos comunicar com os que estão fora e pedir ajuda - Alfredo pensava em voz alta e nos levava a pensar também. - Ele não precisa de nós para chegar à Mércia e muito menos se comunicar com quem estiver no comando. A não ser que queira trocar reféns - e me fitou com interesse.

Eu entendi onde ele queria chegar. Kaet cavalgaria com alguns de nós e em troca de Haakon, daria a localização certa do rei saxão. Só não compreendia porque ele precisava fazer isso, já que era aliado dos dinamarqueses. O maior inimigo de Alfredo, o rei Dinamarquês Guthrum O Sem Sorte - apelido estranho para quem conseguiu conquistar quase toda Wessex -, certamente adoraria recebê-lo numa bandeja de prata, como Kaet o tinha. E o outro grande senhor, Svein Cavalo Branco, pagaria para poder entrar nas fortificações e acabar com o rei saxão de uma vez por todas.

Uma trombeta ecoou longe e corri para cima da colina. Cheguei a tempo de ver os dinamarqueses se organizando para a partida. O único estandarte em terra ainda era o da raposa branca. Esgueirei-me pelos arbustos até chegar razoavelmente perto a ponto de ouvir vozes e me sentei, esperando ouvir algo de importante, mas o que presenciei foi tão somente uma discussão sobre poder.

— _Vocês não estão se importando com o que realmente deviam. Você veio aqui por um motivo e agora se agarra a outro que não..._ - Kaet foi interrompido.

— _CALE-SE! - _Svein Cavalo Branco urrou estendendo o dedo em riste. - _Nós temos nosso propósito, você é quem confunde as coisas!_

— _Eu só quero meu irmão ao nosso lado!_

— _Seu irmão não quer a nossa companhia, ele se juntou aos saxões, tornou-se cristão, é um deles agora! _- Svein se esgoelava de ódio.

— _Eles o iludiram! Você deveria me ajudar..._

— _Não! Eu não tenho deveres para com seu pai!_

— _Você tem deveres para com Ashier! Para com Ranrike! É sua terra. É seu povo! Está aqui para que eles se..._

— _Não! Estou aqui porque EU sou um senhor e quero tornar a minha casa como tal. Não vou enriquecer outro homem que não eu mesmo - _bradou Svein e deu as costas a Kaet, mas Kaet não estava disposto a receber não como resposta, desembainhou a espada e chamou Svein. A guarda de Svein ergueu as lanças, mas Svein, parecendo paciente com Kaet, pediu que as baixassem. - _Eu lhe dou liberdade para ir até a Mércia, mas não posso ajudá-lo em mais nada, não sou eu quem comanda Athelstan. E duvido que Guthrum lhe desse essa passagem... A não ser que você estivesse pronto para aceitar a proposta dele..._

— _NUNCA - _foi a vez de Kaet esbravejar e atirar a espada contra Svein, mas atirou de qualquer jeito porque ela caiu deitada sem atingir ninguém.

— _Faça como bem entender - _disse Svein e saiu da presença de Kaet.

_

* * *

Nota do Autor_

_Alfredo foi realmente rei dos saxões do oeste, e Athelstan também existiu, mas este nasceu anos depois, porque era neto de Alfredo. Resolvi colocá-lo antes na história, como primo de Alfredo, para que alguns acontecimentos se entrelaçassem a outros. Haakon, O Bom foi um garoto norueguês criado por Athelstan.

* * *

  
_


	3. PRIMAVERA 895 DC Marsjordre til Lundene

* * *

PRIMAVERA DE 895 DC

MARSJORDRE TIL LUNDENE

* * *

Alfredo tinha um plano. Depois que lhe contei o que acontecera no acampamento dos pagãos, ele resolveu que iria persuadir Kaet Ranrikesson a vir para nosso lado. Claro que não seria tarefa fácil, porque os pagãos trabalhavam para o bem próprio, o que equivalia a lutar e pilhar pelas riquezas. No entanto, Alfredo tinha certeza de que Kaet trocaria qualquer riqueza pelo irmão, assim, resolveu encontrá-lo sozinho debaixo do grande olmo, logo acima da colina. Quando eu disse sozinho, referi-me a Alfredo e eu, porque, na verdade, eu não era ninguém a não ser um senhor de uma terra usurpada, que lutava por um rei que eu não gostava e por terras que não eram minhas.

Kaet apareceu com roupas simples, sem cota de malha ou couraça, mas tinha sobre a cabeça um capuz que lhe escondia parte do rosto. Talvez ele não quisesse mostrar alguma cicatriz arrepiante, ou talvez tivesse as mesmas dores de cabeça dum homem que conheci em Lundene, que dizia nem poder sair durante o dia porque o sol o cegava. Percebi que Kaet era tão magro quanto Alfredo, só que era uma cabeça mais alto. Fiquei imaginando se ele também sofria de alguma doença que o impedia de cometer violência, mas pelo que os saxões contavam, não era a covardia, porque ele lutava uma batalha como qualquer outro homem.

Olhando sem muita atenção os dois pareciam irmãos, ambos eram magros, contemplativos e eruditos. Disso fiquei sabendo meses depois, quando um dos homens de confiança de Kaet me confessou, depois de beber até quase cair, que Kaet sabia ler e escrever, o que era uma coisa estranha para um bárbaro, fosse ele dinamarquês ou norueguês. A verdade é muito surpreendente, mas fica para mais adiante nesta história.

Por ora resta dizer que Alfredo conseguiu seu intento. Propôs riquezas e a vida de Haakon se Kaet e seus homens se juntassem aos saxões, e para sua surpresa, o norueguês aceitou sem retrucar. Com os homens de Kaet, que chegavam a quase cem, tínhamos um montante de 189, sem contar as mulheres e as crianças, as quais nós tentaríamos deixar no pântano. O problema era atravessar o território, porque era certo que algum dinamarquês nos viria. Mas então entrava Kaet e seus homens, que haviam recebido a permissão de Svein Cavalo Branco para irem à Mércia ter com Athelstan, se é que ele ainda estivesse vivo.

Os noruegueses iam adiante, como se fossem os reis de toda região. Mas Alfredo estava alheio, achava melhor que guerreiros liderassem. Não sei se ele se preocupava com uma emboscada por parte dos noruegueses, mas eu me preocupava. Era estranho pedirem auxílio. Então permaneci ao lado de Alfredo. Cobrimos uma boa extensão de terras porque íamos a uma velocidade constante, e conseguimos acampar na clareira de um bosque, a três dias de viagem de Lundene. Sentinelas foram para as margens de onde podiam ver qualquer invasor se aproximando. Mas não apareceu ninguém. Bem se viam as diferenças entre cristãos e pagãos... Os noruegueses se sentaram a um lado e nós, saxões, a outro, redor. Enquanto os primeiros sentavam-se aos cantos, cobriam-se ou rezavam, os pagãos rodeavam a fogueira e bebiam, e rosnavam uns com os outros, e se divertiam com a batalha que estava por vir.

Mal amanheceu e partimos. No caminho encontramos um agrupamento de dinamarqueses, que nos cumprimentou e talvez tivessem feito perguntas, se não tivessem visto _earl_ Ragnar, mas nos deixaram passar depois de falarmos que estávamos sob a bandeira de Svein Cavalo Branco.

— É um homem inteligente, esse norueguês, mas é tão insensato quanto os outros - Alfredo sussurrou para o meu lado.

— Insensato por não ser devoto ao seu Deus, senhor? - perguntei com ironia. Alfredo apenas me fitou. - Os nórdicos são assim mesmo: festeiros, alegres, esperançosos.

— Você poderia fingir que não gosta deles na minha presença.

— O senhor saberia que estaria mentindo.

— Mas os outros não - e apontou os padres e demais nobres com a cabeça. Eu me calei, fitei Kaet logo à frente, o elmo reluzente mostrava sua posição. Então, a mão dele se ergueu, seu cavalo deu uma guinada para o lado e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Alfredo. O norueguês se aproximou devagar, enquanto a comitiva ainda estava parando atrás dos homens da guarda doméstica de Alfredo.

Encarei aqueles olhos escuros e percebi que eram fortes e comandantes. Eram também olhos incrivelmente bonitos, olhos como eu jamais vi novamente, de um castanho indescritível com a borda negra, tão negra quanto seu centro. Fitavam-me com confiança, passando-me uma calmaria que pensei não poder receber de tal pessoa. Hoje em dia me lembro deles quando vejo um raro dia de céu azul, sem nuvens, onde o sol reina absoluto, porque um dia assim acalma a qualquer homem.

— _Peça aos seus para esconderem os símbolos do cristianismo._

Traduzi para Alfredo, que se negou a satisfazer o pedido do pagão.

— _Ou pede a eles que escondam tudo ou ficamos por aqui mesmo. - _Ele fez uma breve pausa, depois apontou com a cabeça. -_ Sobre as colinas há batedores, eles irão ver suas cruzes, e não seremos bem recebidos, senhor._

Alfredo me olhou quando traduzi, depois fechou os olhos, colocando os pensamentos em ordem, por um instante, e ao tornar a abri-los, pediu que todos os cristãos escondessem seus símbolos de redenção. Kaet escoiceou o cavalo e seguiu caminho, mandando um de seus homens até a colina para encontrarem com os batedores. Eram homens de Guthrum.

— _Ficaremos sob seus cuidados até chegarmos à Lundene - _disse Kaet a Alfredo, já no aconchego de uma pequena construção, que servia bem ao rei e sua guarda. - _Guthrum não fez muitas perguntas, somente quis saber se viemos para se juntar a ele. Falei que Svein queria noticiais e armas. Ele apenas nos observou, depois assentiu. Então teremos de deixar um pouco de dinheiro aqui. _- Kaet apontou para os padres e eu ri da cara de Asser, que se empertigou todo, abraçando seu grande crucifixo de ouro que estava debaixo da batina escondida por uma larga túnica acinzentada. - _E vamos ter que levar as armas junto conosco a Lundene, por isso, trate de descarregar seus padres dos cavalos bons. Pode deixá-los aqui mesmo... Talvez tenham algum proveito para os dinamarqueses._

Kaet viu que a pilhéria tinha me divertido e piscou para mim, depois se afastou, seguido por seu comandante, um homem alto e forte de olhos claros e cabelos escuros.

— Se ele estivesse em minha posição não estaria fazendo gracejos! - Alfredo estava zangado, mas não acreditei que fosse por conta das pilhérias de Kaet e, sim, porque ele fizera um acordo com o comandante de Guthrum sobre as armas sem consultá-lo.

— Senhor, acredito que ele não tenha tido outra escapatória senão a idéia das armas - disse, tentando defender Kaet, mas Alfredo deu de ombros e mandou que eu saísse da casa. Com isso, Asser se sentiu exultante.

Deixei a presença de gente que eu não gostava para ficar com aqueles com quem eu me identificava. Estávamos num vilarejo que eu mal conseguia pronunciar o nome, possivelmente nem mesmo os que moravam ali conseguissem, mas o que importava era que estávamos alcançando nosso intento. Sem que os pagãos soubessem, Alfredo liberava um a um seus padres pelo caminho, para que espalhassem a nova: Wessex estava reunindo o maior exército de que se ouvira falar, seis mil homens se encontrariam em Wintaceaster na próxima primavera, e ele se reergueria contra todo e qualquer pagão. Pelas idas e vindas dos padres, e pela aparência de Alfredo, eu acreditava que a tarefa estava sendo cumprida. Mas Kaet não era nenhum tolo.

Estávamos eu e Ragnar sentados diante da fogueira do lado de fora do vilarejo, onde alguns homens montaram tendas, quando Kaet, sozinho, se sentou à nossa frente, tomou um caneco de cerveja e fitou o fogo, antes de me encarar com aqueles escuros e inteligentes olhos.

— _Seu rei é sério demais -_ disse Kaet. Bebeu da cerveja azeda, fez uma careta e colocou a caneca de volta no lugar. - _Ele também acha que sou tolo. Mas não sou não. Eu sei que ele está mentindo para conseguir que seu povo lute em favor dele._

— _Por que você não diz isso a ele ao invés de dizer a mim? - _perguntei olhando para o fogo.

— _Porque não quero - _respondeu chamando a minha atenção. - _Estou aqui sentado como um igual, pensando em falar com gente como eu. Querendo saber por que um homem como você, senhor Uhtred, se juntaria a um homem como ele._

Ragnar soltou uma gargalhada e me acertou com o cotovelo.

— _É Uhtred, explique isso para nós - _Ragnar atiçou ainda mais.

Kaet também riu, mas sem o alarde de Ragnar, e fitou o dinamarquês com interesse, depois lhe fez perguntas sobre quem era e porque estava comigo. Ragnar respondeu prontamente e contou a história da morte trágica de seu pai. Contou que iria se vingar do bastardo que assassinara e que tomaria tudo o que ele possuía, porque era seu por direito. Kaet ouviu quieto, consentindo vez ou outra, mas sem tirar os olhos de Ragnar.

Eu fiquei perdido entre a primeira pergunta do norueguês e o último olhar de Ragnar a ele. Havia algum entendimento entre eles e me senti traído por Ragnar. Mas estive o dia todo ao lado dele, e não havia como não saber de algum pacto ou aliança dele para com Kaet.

Na manhã seguinte, Ragnar me chamou a um canto, antes de partirmos para mais um dia exaustivo de caminhada, para me dizer o que inconscientemente eu já sabia.

— Assim que isso tudo terminar, vou partir com Kaet. Ele irá me ajudar com a vingança a Kjartan. Vou acabar com o desgraçado assassino de uma vez por todas.

Senti uma pitada de inveja.

— Você vem também, não é?

— Não posso. Jurei estar com Alfredo por um ano.

— Esqueça esse juramento. Você não gosta dele e ele não gosta de você. Venha comigo, Uhtred!

Balancei a cabeça e caminhei para longe dele.

* * *


	4. PRIMAVERA DE 895 DC Et Lundene

* * *

PRIMAVERA DE 895 DC

ET LUNDENE

* * *

LUNDENE ERA UMA CIDADE SUJA, era uma cidade de mortos, uma cidade de fantasmas, mas também era vida e diversão. Nela se encontrava todo e qualquer tipo de pessoa, todo e qualquer tipo de ocupação, todo e qualquer tipo de divertimento. No entanto, havia uma batalha em andamento, uma batalha de gigantes, dois senhores nórdicos haviam passado dos limites e enfrentavam-se em praça pública. Haesten era um deles, um homem alto e loiro, forte, norueguês, que sabia lidar com a espada e o machado. O outro era Kaet, o Cantador, alto, magro, parecia ter alguma doença, mas não tinha cor de doente. Quando ele lutava, as bochechas ficavam vermelhas, isso quando podíamos ver seu rosto, quando a parte frontal do elmo estava erguida. Era um homem ameaçador, apesar da magreza, e seus olhos eram o foco principal da intimidação porque eram como duas rochas quando encaravam outro homem. E homens tremiam ao serem enfrentados por ele, porque Kaet tinha olhos grandes e redondos, negros como o breu. Era um homem cheio de confiança, arrogante e zombador, um homem nascido guerreiro.

— Eu desafio você, Kaet - urrou Haesten. - O seu melhor contra o meu melhor! Então veremos se o que eu digo é verdade ou não! - E deu um passo à frente, indicando que era o melhor entre seus homens. Kaet bateu a espada no escudo e apontou-a, em seguida, para Haesten, que meneou a cabeça, numa reverência, consentindo.

A rixa entre os dois começara logo quando chegamos a Lundene e os homens de Haesten cumprimentaram Kaert com euforia e respeito. Eu não fazia idéia do quão conhecido ele era, mas entre os noruegueses, pelo que ouvi dizer depois, a família Hárfagriser era feita dos melhores guerreiros e senhores. Para os nórdicos, um bom senhor era aquele que se doava e doava parte dos tesouros que possuía quando seus homens iam bem em batalha, e os Hárfagriser eram ricos e generosos, por tal, muitos homens de Haesten ficaram tentados a seguir Kaet. Mas Haesten era um homem esperto e ardiloso, alardeou o que muitos já sabiam: que o irmão de Kaet, Haakon, tinha se juntado aos saxões, tinha se juntado a Aelthesan, tinha se convertido cristão. Os homens não se abalaram muito, mas Haesten fazia graça e pilheriava sobre Haakon, e Kaet não gostou nada daquilo.

Alfredo estava encolhido atrás de mim, assim como um punhado de seus padres vestidos como homens de guerra, as cruzes escondidas dentro das cotas de malha. Mas muitos dos saxões se aglomeravam ao redor de Haesten e Kaet, que estavam frente a frente, distanciados por seis ou sete passos. Haveria um luta, aquele que sobrevivesse honraria a palavra. E pelo que eu ouvia os dinamarqueses falando, Kaet venceria com excelência. Alfredo teria impedido se pudesse, ele não gostava de confrontos entre companheiros de batalha, mas não podia fazer nada, tinha as mãos atadas.

Kaet bateu novamente com a espada no escudo, chamando Haesten, e sorriu da hesitação do outro. Mas então Haesten deu um passo para o lado e gritou um nome, Urg, e eu estremeci. A multidão dinamarquesa voltou a cabeça a Haesten e depois começou a dar espaço, abrindo-se como o mar se abriu para os judeus numa das histórias do padre Beocca. De lá surgiu o gigante Urg, o esmagador, como era conhecido. O escudo e a espada de Kaet baixaram involuntariamente e ele deu um passo para trás, estremecendo por um momento. Fez-se silêncio enquanto Urg caminhava até o centro da arena improvisada pela barreira de homens.

— Este é o meu melhor - bradou Haesten e sorriu para Urg.

O comandante de Kaet tentou entrar na arena, mas homens o impediram, ele não poderia intervir na luta, e eu o fitei, e seus olhos eram puro terror. O terror na hora da batalha não presta para nada. O comandante, depois de responder ao meu olhar, virou-se de costas e procurou alguém na multidão de homens. Provavelmente pensava como Kaet, em chamar um dos seus, havia alguns bem altos, não tão altos quanto Urg, mas que com certeza poderiam enfrentá-lo de igual para igual. No entanto, Kaet já tinha andado até o centro da arena, o que o apontava como o melhor lutador. Acreditou que lutaria com Haesten, por isso caminhou. Mas agora viu o fim negro que teria, não encontraria o irmão, não o levaria para casa para lutar contra os usurpadores. Iria encontrá-lo no Valhala se conseguisse segurar sua espada nas mãos na hora da morte.

Então Urg deu um berro e isso trouxe Kaet de volta à arena. Kaet ergueu o escudo, preparando-se para receber o oponente, enquanto girava o punho da espada com os dedos. Estava nervoso. Não era para menos, tinha que olhar para cima para poder encarar Urg. Acredito que naquele momento O norueguês deva ter se sentido um inútil, uma bosta de vaca diante do homenzarrão. De repente ele olhou em nossa direção, olhava para seu comandante, que balançou a cabeça em negação. Os olhos de Kaet desceram para o gramado a nossa frente, ele respirou fundo e tornou a olhar para Urg.

Quando o gigante deu o primeiro passo em direção a Kaet o chão pareceu tremer. Um homem soltou uma exclamação e eu vi Haesten e um de seus homens apostando, certamente na morte do rival. Urg ergueu os braços e berrou, depois seu berro se transformou num uivo e em seguida agitou a espada e desceu-a contra Kaet, que desviou do golpe num giro e estocou o lado esquerdo de Urg, mas a espada não conseguiu furar a cota de malha. Urg urrou ainda mais alto e bateu seu escudo no do oponente, empurrando-o alguns passos para trás, e logo estocou com a espada na cabeça de Kaet, que impediu o golpe com o escudo. Urg não era ágil, mas a força em seus golpes retardava o oponente e o fazia recuar tamanho o choque. Kaet desviou de outro golpe girando e sua espada tirou um pouco de sangue da perna de Urg, que uivou como um lobo e atirou o escudo contra o outro, fazendo-o tropeçar ao tentar desviar do objeto pesado que girava em sua direção. O escudo de Urg atingiu o de Kaet, resvalando e indo parar bem diante dos meus pés. Agora Urg estava sem escudo, mas tinha pegado a espada com as duas mãos e partiu com tal fúria para cima de Kaet que este não teve opções senão manter o escudo erguido. Ele poderia ter corrido, ter fugido, mas que honra haveria nisso? E sua palavra, de que valeria? O escudo de Kaet estava se partindo e quando isso acontecesse, o fim chegaria. Então ele empurrou o golpe de Urg no intento de afastar o homenzarrão para longe, mas mal o moveu, batendo em seu peito enorme. A espada de Urg veio de lado, um homem atrás de mim chiou, e eu soube que Kaet estava morto. A espada de Urg zuniu na horizontal, o corpo de Kaet caiu, sendo tampado pelo escudo, e sua cabeça rolou para o lado.

O comandante ao meu lado soltou uma exclamação de terror e caiu de joelhos. Um homem saxão gritou que havia uma mulher ali, outro apontou para o capacete, e Urg gritou também, com os braços erguidos, vencedor, sorrindo para Haesten.

Mas então, o escudo caiu de lado, Kaet rolou por entre as pernas de Urg, parando apoiado num dos joelhos atrás do grandalhão e meteu a espada entre as pernas de Urg que ainda não havia entendido o que acontecera. E conforme levantava para se por de pé, Kaet subiu a espada de ponta por entre as pernas de Urg, rasgando-o de baixo para cima, até a cintura. O gigante abriu o peito num grito e eu vi o golpe de guerreiro: Kaet jogou a espada para cima e a agarrou no ar como se ela fosse uma lança, em seguida, cravou-a fundo nas costas de Urg. Por um instante foi só silêncio. Kaet tirou os longos cabelos do rosto, que estavam colados pelo suor, e ergueu a perna chutando as costas do oponente com fúria. O gigante caiu de joelhos e depois seu corpo guinou e tombou de costas sobre a espada de Kaet.

Naquele ponto todos estavam urrando, agitados com a vitória, mas os poucos que não conheciam Kaet - nós os saxões, para se mais exato -, estavam estupefatos. Kaet não era um homem e, sim, uma mulher. O comandante abriu um largo sorriso, levantou com rapidez e correu até ela, que tentava a muito custo virar o corpo de Urg. Mas foi preciso quatro homens para erguê-lo, e quando o fizeram, ela pisou sobre suas costelas e arrancou a espada, limpando-a nas roupas do morto. Um homem trouxe o elmo que rolou para longe na luta e ela o colocou sobre a cabeça, ajeitando-o com um tapinha. Os noruegueses a cercaram e davam altas gargalhadas, mas ela abriu caminho entre eles para chegar a Haesten, e quando já em frente a ele, o chamou de covarde. Haesten empunhou sua espada e os dois se golpearam, mas uma terceira espada os bloqueou. Era o _earl_ Ragnar.

— Por hoje chega - ele disse, ainda surpreso com o que vira.

O comandante de Kaet, Kári Sinasson, levou seu senhor, sua senhora para a tenda e pouco depois Alfredo entrou lá, parando diante da mulher, agora sem elmo, os cabelos sobre os ombros davam a ela a aparência de um homem, mas era definitivamente uma mulher.

— Você me enganou - disse Alfredo. Na sala estavam Kári, a mulher e Alfredo, mas Asser e Beocca o seguiram, por isso entrei também.

— _Você seguiria uma mulher?_ - ela quis saber.

— Jamais! - respondeu Alfredo quando eu traduzi.

Então ela falou em inglês:

— Você é um idiota! - e todos nos surpreendemos, Ragnar em especial. - Vive de seu deus, come da boca de seus padres, dorme com a alma limpa... - ela riu zombeteando. - Dorme mesmo com a alma limpa, Alfredo?

Ninguém ousou falar, nem mesmo Alfredo.

— Eu conduzi você até aqui, passaremos pelos dinamarqueses em dois dias e estaremos na Mércia em mais dois... e ainda diz que eu o enganei?

— Você é uma mulher?

— E que mulher entende de guerra? - ela se fez de rogada, com a voz fina e fazendo finta com os lábios e olhos. - Você não sabe de nada! - ela urrou em seguida e chutou a mesinha onde estava a comida. Um cachorro veio todo contente recolher o que havia se esparramando pelo chão. - Quer avisar seu povo que está bem? Que precisa de aliados? De homens? Vá então! Passe por seus inimigos por conta própria! - E deu as costas a ele.

Alfredo parecia ultrajado, mas não disse nada. Foi Asser quem falou, com fúria, como se fosse o rei, dando um passo à frente com o dedo em riste.

— Não te colocarás no lugar de um homem...

— Enfie esse dedo no seu rabo, seu desgraçado filho de uma porca! - ela urrou, eu soltei uma gargalhada, ninguém se moveu. - E não fale na minha presença. Ou melhor! Saia da minha frente antes que eu o mate!

— É melhor baixar o tom de voz, senhora - disse eu, não queria intervir, estava adorando ver Alfredo e seus padres serem rebaixados. - Está falando em inglês...

Ela me fitou como se fosse me rasgar em dois. E poderia, ela rasgou Urg.

— Você vai ou não a Mércia comigo? - perguntou ainda em inglês, mas num tom de voz bem mais baixo.

Alfredo me fitou, esperando que eu lhe dessa a resposta, mas não falei nada. Quem falou foi ela.

— Não vou poder entrar na fortaleza sem você, sabe disso - ela falou a Alfredo de modo que pareceu jamais ter se zangado instantes atrás, depois, fitou Ragnar por um instante -, apesar de ter muitos guerreiros corajosos por aqui.

Ragnar sorriu confiante e assoberbado, depois me olhou e parou de rir. Pensei em Brida, a mulher que andava com Ragnar.

— Afinal de contas, quem é você? - quis saber Alfredo e Asser o apoiou, recebendo um olhar cortante da mulher.

— Kaetilla Hárfagriser, filha de Haraldr Hárfagriser, senhor da Noruega. E você, Alfredo de Wessex, é homem suficiente que irá ajudar a encontrar meu irmão?

Todos se calaram novamente.

— Eu sei que você tem um mércio como aliado, e que ele está neste acampamento - ela disse sem rodeios. - Ele pode nos colocar dentro do castelo? Ou é inimigo de Athelstan? Bem, se for inimigo poderá da qualquer forma me colocar dentro do castelo, não é? - e piscou para Ragnar, a quem reconhecera como igual.

— Ele pode - murmurou Alfredo.

— Pois bem. Então estamos conversados. Você não precisa me pagar. Não quero seu dinheiro. Quero apenas meu irmão!

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois de nos retirarmos das tendas dos senhores ricos e importantes, Ragnar, Pyrlig e eu nos aconchegamos em um velho estábulo, por onde passava muito vento, mas pelo menos não chovia em nossas cabeças.

— É uma beleza, hein? - Pyrlig ergueu as sobrancelhas e virou o último gole de cerveja azeda na goela. - E luta como um urso.

Ragnar sorriu e concordou. Eu permaneci quieto e os dois me fitaram.

— Eu sou casado - expliquei. Depois me virei e fui dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, o episódio parecia não ter muita importância, a não ser para Alfredo e seus homens. Muitos de nós já havíamos visto mulheres lutar ao lado de seus homens, defendendo-os e defendendo sua prole e riquezas. Mas ninguém jamais vira uma mulher lutar como Kaetilla. Ela dava lições a muitos homens, especialmente aos homens saxões. Contrariando seus padres, Alfredo seguiu ao lado dos noruegueses de Kaetilla em direção a Tamworth, onde ficava a fortaleza de Athelstan, mas como antes, deixava-os seguirem adiante, não querendo se misturar aos pagãos.

Ela continuada vestida como homem, o que horrorizava os padres e monges, Beocca era um deles, e Asser o apoiava cegamente. Pyrlig, no entanto, cavalgava ao redor da senhora norueguesa, falando-lhe sobre os mandamentos de Cristo, porque ela tinha curiosidade em entendê-los. Mas Pyrlig se perdia nas explicações porque se pegava observando as partes do corpo dela, apesar de nada expostas porque ela vestia grossa couraça e cota de malha, e sobre a cabeça o elmo prateado, maravilhosamente polido.

Vez ou outra Kaetilla disfarçava e voltava o olhar para nós, ou talvez Pyrlig lhe desse exemplo de maus cristãos, indicando-me com a cabeça. A principio acreditei ser isso mesmo. Contudo, os olhos de Ragnar não me negavam nada, ele estava atraído pela norueguesa. Então pensei de novo em Brida, minha amiga.

Entramos em território cristão, os padres deram graças por poderem voltar aos longos trajes e às enormes cruzes dependuradas no pescoço, e rezaram e louvaram durante uma tarde inteira, o que retardou a viagem e fez Kaetilla estremecer de raiva. Mas ela e seus homens cavalgaram para as colinas, e com eles foi Ragnar e alguns de seus homens. Ele tinha me convidado, mas preferi não ir, Alfredo me espreitava e eu não queria criar desconfianças.

— Mulheres não deveriam participar de conversas importantes. Não deveriam participar de lutas...

— Eu sei, Asser, eu sei - Alfredo dizia enquanto caminhávamos, já seguindo caminho, depois de um belo e forte jantar, as caças que Kaetilla nos tinha trazido.

* * *

_Nota do autor_

_Kaetilla é uma personagem criada para contrapor a história e mostrar que as mulheres também lutavam, apesar de não terem grande valor como esta, já que na época, aprender a arte da guerra era uma habilidade permitida somente aos homens.

* * *

  
_


	5. VERÃO DE 895 DC Mércia

* * *

VERÃO DE 895 DC

MÉRCIA

* * *

Atravessamos a Mércia e chegamos a Tamworth no último dia de verão. Estava quente, e suávamos feito porco por baixo da malha de metal. Mas a caminhada precisava continuar, não queríamos ser vistos antes de chegar perto da cidade, e não deveria faltar mais uma ou duas milhas até a fortificação, mas conseguíamos vê-la nitidamente dali, incrustada nas paredes da montanha. Kaetilla, então, decidiu que acamparíamos na floresta a leste da entrada secundária. Altos freixos e carvalhos proteger-nos-iam se houvesse chuva e a margem limitada por altos arbustos que cresceram de forma indiscriminada não permitiriam que ninguém nos visse.

Kári esperou que armássemos acampamento antes de sair com quatro de seus homens para conferir a região. Ragnar foi com eles. Eu fiquei com a guarda de Alfredo, fizemos três pequenas fogueiras para espantar os animais e outros bichos noturnos, enquanto os homens comiam pão mofado e tomavam cerveja azeda. Não víamos a hora de entrar em Tamworth e comer bem, porque certamente seríamos bem recebidos, já que o próprio rei de Wessex estava conosco.

Não tardou e Kári e Ragnar retornaram ao acampamento, os outros homens ficaram além da floresta montando guarda.

— Kári diz que a senhora desconfia de Aethelred, o futuro genro de Alfredo, acha que ele vai sair do acampamento para falar com Athelstan... Talvez enfiar caraminholas em sua cabeça saxã idiota - Ragnar disse, antes de morder um pedaço duro de pão mofado. - Ficaremos de olho nele.

— Aethelred está do lado de Alfredo, e Alfredo deu a palavra que colocaria os noruegueses diante do rei Athelstan.

— Kári diz que Kaetilla acredita que Aethelred convenceu Alfredo a lutar contra ela, e acredita que entrará em Tamworth e homens a desarmarão.

— Acha que Alfredo quer matar os noruegueses? Bom, seriam quase cem a menos...

Ragnar baixou os olhos e entendi o que ele quis dizer.

— Alfredo não vai fazer isso. Se ele deu a palavra, está dada. Ele não é um traidor - eu disse com veemência, mas nem eu mesmo me convenci.

Não dormi naquela noite. Nem Ragnar. Muito menos Kaetilla. Ela rondou o acampamento a madrugada inteira. Kári tentou convencê-la a descansar, mas ela relutava e, eu sabia, vigiava Aethelred, o mércio. Logo cedo pela manhã, Kaetilla chamou Alfredo para uma conversa. Os dois se encontraram sozinhos na tenda.

— Vamos entrar na cidade amanhã - ela disse.

— Athelstan provavelmente já sabe que estamos aqui.

— Se sabe é porque você mandou, sem meu consentimento, que o avisassem.

— Você fez um trato com Guthrum sem que eu soubesse.

— Não achei aquilo importante. - Houve silêncio. - Então devo presumir que mandou avisá-lo.

— Não, não mandei ninguém.

— Obrigada. - Outra pausa. - Depois que eu falar com meu irmão, você não precisará se preocupar com outra invasão por parte de meus homens. Partiremos para a Noruega. Precisarei apenas de outro favor.

— Navios, suponho.

— Dinheiro para comprá-los - ela corrigiu.

— Foi o que lhe prometi, não foi?

— Sim, senhor.

— Então não há mais o que discutirmos. Cavalgaremos juntos a Tamworth amanhã ao meio-dia.

Alfredo saiu da tenda e nos fitou, depois andou para longe. Em seguida, Kaetilla saiu, fechou os olhos por um instante, respirou fundo e veio se sentar conosco. Ela logo adormeceu encostada num tronco de árvore. Kári pigarreou, espreguiçou-se e também adormeceu. Fiquei observando-os por um longo tempo. Mas Ragnar estava eufórico, rindo a toa, ciente de que depois dali, iria voltar para sua vingança. Eu queria ir com ele, mas tinha um juramento a cumprir.

Haakon foi quem nos recebeu, e ele era só sorrisos. Havia anos que não via a irmã mais nova, mas não estava surpreso com o que ela se tornara. Bem conhecia o pai e os irmãos, e o fruto não cai longe da árvore nunca. Ele nos levou até a presença do rei. Comemos e bebemos do melhor, dormimos em camas quentes e secas, e nos deitamos com as mais belas escravas. No entanto, nem todos estavam felizes. Kári era um deles. Depois de entrar no castelo, ele se afastou de sua senhora. Ele era apenas um guerreiro sem nome ou terras, por tal, deveria permanecer na presença de iguais. Em batalha era diferente, porque, em batalha, os melhores guerreiros deveriam lutar com o senhor, mas quando se tratava da vida num castelo, cada qual retornava ao seu lugar no _status quo_.

Não pude imaginar sua decepção até descobrir o objeto de seu desejo. Mas pude compartilhar de sua dor porque sabia que o que ele desejava jamais iria possuir. Kaetilla entrou no salão de festa, onde todos ainda se assentavam para o jantar. Haakon a recebeu e ela se sentou entre ele e o rei, que estava maravilhado com a norueguesa. Era uma mulher alta - jamais gostei de mulheres altas, pareciam masculinas demais para mim -, mas Kaetilla era alta num corpo proporcional, com curvas que deixariam o mais casto dos homens devaneando sobre seus encantos. Até mesmo Alfredo a fitava de forma diferente. Os cabelos tinham sido escovados e caiam lisos sobre os ombros, exceto por duas finíssimas tranças que vinham da testa e se uniam atrás da cabeça. Era outra pessoa. Antes de se sentar, ao passar por Ragnar, ela lhe deu uma piscadela e um sorriso, o que divertiu o dinamarquês. Depois disso, ela pertencia a Haakon e ao rei.

Na tarde do dia seguinte, vi Kaetilla e o irmão conversando enquanto andavam pelos jardins. Atrás deles ia Athelstan e Alfredo, seguidos por uma dúzia de padres, entre eles Asser, Beocca e Pyrlig. Kaetilla certamente contava o que se passava na Noruega, onde o irmão mais velho, Eirik, trucidava os inimigos e a própria família em nome do poder. E ficava mais prestigioso a cada dia e a cada corte de cabeça. Haakon parecia abalado, mas conhecia Eirik, e disse à irmã que seu irmão mais velho já era conhecido na Inglaterra como Machado Sangrento porque eles estavam cientes de que ele decapitara doze dos dezoito irmãos. Haakon assentiu que talvez tivesse sido covardia fugir, mas na época não estava preparado para lutar, era novo, fraco e inábil com armas de guerra. Kaetilla consentiu com um sorriso e afirmou ao irmão que também não foi por medo que partiu da Noruega, mas para dar uma lição no pai, que tanto a amava, e que amava ainda mais o filho homicida consangüíneo. Ela rodou a Inglaterra em busca de Haakon, porque, em seu entendimento, ele era o único que poderia enfrentar Eirik por igual, sem injustiça, e era direito e dever de Haakon porque ele odiava o irmão mais velho e sabia que aquela matança não iria terminar sem que alguém exterminasse Eirik desse mundo.

Haakon, o bom, como era chamado na Mércia, foi liberado pelo rei Athelstan de seu juramento, e prometeu ao rei que seu país jamais iria mandar homens contra a Mércia, porque Haakon amava Athelstan e amava e acreditava no Deus crucificado. Athelstan lhe dera abrigo, lhe dera educação e lhe ensinara a viver. Lembrei-me de Alfredo e o fitei. Ele é o motivo por eu ser rico e poderoso, mas jamais gostou de mim ou eu dele. Se eu fosse liberado de meu juramento naquela noite, jamais tornaria a ver Alfredo na minha frente outra vez.

Acordei cedo, rindo da noite passada, outra noite entre bebidas e mulheres bonitas. Mas eu não estava feliz, minha cabeça doía. Logo mais Ragnar, meu amigo, partiria com Kaetilla e eu teria de retornar ao casamento arranjado em Wessex e à devoção a Alfredo. Sentei sobre uma mureta, do lado de fora do alojamento dos guerreiros, e me espreguicei. Vi Kári estacado logo adiante, de pé, olhando o nada. Fui até ele, parando ao seu lado.

— Você poderia ganhar muito dinheiro em Wessex - disse a ele, que se espantou ao me perceber. Deve ter pensado que eu era um fantasma. - Você é um ótimo guerreiro.

— E para ganhar dinheiro eu deveria me ajoelhar aos pés de seu deus?

— Do deus deles? - apontei para um saxão. - Sim. Mas é só faz de conta.

— Você, Uhtred, não venera o crucificado?

— Ele não tem importância para mim, mas não me intrometo nos assuntos dele com minha mulher.

— Ouvi dizer que há muito dinheiro em Wessex.

— Assim que a tomarmos de volta das mãos dos dinamarqueses, haverá tanto dinheiro que vamos poder limpar a bunda com ele.

Kári sorriu, baixou os olhos, e depois olhou para trás, na direção do castelo.

— Ela vai se casar com Ragnar.

— O que? ­- perguntei gaguejando.

— Kaetilla vai se casar com o _earl_ Ragnar.

— Ele já tem mulher! - quase exclamei.

— Não de verdade, pelo que ela me disse. É apenas uma amante.

— E por que ela se casaria... - mas minha pergunta ficou no ar. Eu sabia a resposta. Ragnar era _earl_ e Kári não era nada. Kaetilla era uma princesa norueguesa, deveria se casar com alguém de classe igual ou superior. Além disso, Ragnar era excelente guerreiro e um homem muito bonito. Fiquei idealizando os filhos deles correndo pelo gramado. Depois pensei em Brida e senti que precisava falar com Ragnar.

— Vou esperar por sua resposta - disse a Kári. - Preciso de homens como você.

Voltei para o castelo, passando pela cozinha, onde roubei um pedaço de pão, e subi a escadaria até o quarto onde Ragnar tinha sido hospedado. Bati na porta e ouvi movimentação lá dentro, esperei um pouco e então meu amigo a abriu. Tinha um sorriso escandaloso no rosto, mas logo que me viu, ficou circunspecto.

— Podemos conversar? - pedi tentando espiar para dentro do quarto, mas Ragnar mantinha a porta semicerrada.

— Não é... - ele murmurou, fez uma breve pausa e prosseguiu: - Já desço, está bem?

Assenti com a cabeça e caminhei pelo corredor, mas algo me fez parar, me fez voltar, e me escondi atrás da estátua de um romano pomposo. A porta do quarto de Ragnar se abriu e ele saiu primeiro, depois saiu Kaetilla, que lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios e sorriu.

— Tenha um bom dia - ela sussurrou e lhe deu as costas, mas Ragnar a agarrou pelo pulso, a trouxe perto de si, envolvendo-a com seus braços fortes e roubou-lhe um beijo apaixonado. - Ragnar - ela o censurou olhando para os lados.

— Vou levar algum tempo antes de poder beijá-la novamente, minha querida. Tenho que aproveitar.

Ela sorriu, ele também; despediram-se e me agachei atrás da estátua.

Ragnar estava me esperando no hall. Abraçou-me e segurou meu rosto, encarando-me.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, vou à Noruega.

Balancei a cabeça, assentindo.

— Quando eu retornar quero você comigo para ir atrás de Kjartan.

— E Brida também? - perguntei com raiva. Ragnar estancou.

— Briga já é bem grandinha, sabe o que quer.

— Ela é sua mulher.

— Não. É minha amante. Mas eu a amo e não vou deixar que viva na miséria.

— Kaetilla vai permitir isso? - pedi. Ragnar arregalou os olhos e soltou meu rosto. O ar de felicidade lhe fugiu do semblante. - Acreditou mesmo que eu poderia ser tão tolo a ponto de não perceber? - indaguei a ele de forma ferina. Ele desviou os olhos para o chão.

— Eu a amo - falou e depois ficou em silêncio.

— Kári também a ama! - Não sei por que lhe disse isso, afinal, Ragnar merecia todo e qualquer amor que lhe dessem, eram um homem surpreendentemente bom com todos. Era meu melhor amigo.

— Eu sei - ele disse, me surpreendendo. - Mas ela não pode se casar com ele. Ela é uma princesa...

— E ele é um mero guerreiro - ironizei.

— De que lado você está afinal?

— Do lado de Brida.

Ragnar riu alto, com escárnio, e isso me deixou nervoso. Ele me deu as costas e andou para longe. Brida tinha sido minha mulher durante anos, crescemos juntos, aprendemos juntos. Então, quando fui obrigado a fazer o juramento a Alfredo, ela me deixou para ficar com Ragnar. Eu chorei por ela, me desesperei, mas amadureci. Agora era Ragnar quem deixava Brida, e eu achava aquilo repugnante, porque ela era a mulher dele, querendo ele ou não.

Na tarde do dia seguinte Kári me procurou. Tinha recebido ordens de embarcar todos os noruegueses e quem mais estivesse disposto a receber como pagamento um arrendo na Noruega quando Haakon vencesse o rei usurpador Eirik Machado Sangrento.

— Vai com ela mesmo assim? - perguntei.

— Ao rei Haraldr fiz o juramento de que nada deixaria acontecer a sua filha.

— Certo. Se mudar de idéia - deixei a frase pairando no ar porque Kaetilla entrou no pátio chamando a atenção de Kári. Pouco depois, os dois saíam juntos em direção ao cais.

A história de Ragnar e Kaetilla não continua, porque naquele mesmo dia, partimos para a Ânglia Oriental, onde juntaríamos mais homens, porque um arauto entregou a Alfredo sete pergaminhos de sete senhores de Wessex dizendo que estavam a caminho de Lundene, juntamente com a rainha e seus filhos, os quais foram resgatados dos pântanos de Wintaceaster. Athelstan cedeu a Alfredo outro montante de homens, e quando todos estivessem juntos, em Lundene, avançaríamos sobre os dinamarqueses e tomaríamos Wessex de volta. Mas antes, à Ânglia Oriental, e com ela, Kjartan. Com o vislumbre da realização de sua vingança, Ragnar não partiu com Kaetilla, apesar de parte dele morrer toda vez que fitava a solidão do mar.

* * *


End file.
